Parenting the Progeny
by kickers-ej
Summary: Sequel fic to Babysitting BJDs. Their sons returned to their doll state with nothing but promises. 3 years later an unknown disease claims the advance generation one by one. Dead in one world only to be resurrected in another? Rated for cursing. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Parenting the Progeny

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine

Their sons returned to their doll state with nothing but promises. 3 years later an unknown disease claims the advance generation one by one. Dead in one world only to be resurrected in another? Sequel fic to Babysitting BJDs.

* * *

Profile 1

Sasuke and Tsunade rushed into the room to see who had joined them this time. It was exactly 53 minutes since Sasuke got there, so they concluded that there wasn't any specific timing as to the gaps between each arrival. Sasuke was really hoping his dobe was the next one, but that voice had something off about it…

"Tsunade-sama?!!" Neji sputtered indignantly while trying to get the maroon blazer off him. He immediately regained his impassive face and smoothed out his blazer. He turned his attention towards Sasuke and raised a delicate eyebrow at his and Sasuke's attire.

Upon further inspection he also noted that the other bodies were also sporting the same outfit.

And although he looked extremely gay in maroon, his Gaara looked delicious.

But that wasn't the point! He glared at Tsunade for daring to rape him then change him into these gay clothing!!

Again, another one got a bop on the head.

"For the last time! I did not rape you guys then change you into kinky get up," Tsunade exasperated. Sasuke agreed and mentioned Neji into the other room. The roof was up now, so they could no longer see the blue skies.

After explaining what they understood was going on in this world, Neji proceeded to explain the current on goings in Konoha.

"I believe Tsunade-sama already knows what's going on after she fainted. Sakura was placed as temporary leader until things go back to the way they were," Neji informed

"Huh? Sakura? What about Naruto?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. She could have sworn she trained Naruto for the occasion. Sasuke was also leaning in to know the truth.

"Well, after Sasuke got infected…Naruto kinda like.."

"Yes?" Sasuke pressed on, impatient. What happened to his dobe?

"He went Kyuubi on us and refused to leave Sasuke's side," Neji concluded.

"Should have known," Tsunade clucked her tongue. That gaki!

"Itachi went ballistic too. Last time I heard, they finally managed to rescue Chouji from the Tsukiyomi," Neji drawled.

"I don't want to know what Gaara is doing to Konoha right now," Tsunade sighed.

* * *

In Konoha:

"GAAAAAHHHH~~!!!! Gaara stop it!!"

"YOU STUPID RACCOON! HE'S NOT DEAD YET! NOBODY IS!!"

"ME EYES!! IT'S GOT SAND!!"

"IT'S NOT JUST MY EYES THAT GOT SAND!"

"SOMEBODY KNOCK HIM OUT!"

"Naruto knock some sense into him!" Salura urged. She'll be damned if Konoha is buried under sand in her care.

"…my Sasuke,"

"Gawds!! You hopeless love-sick fool!"

* * *

"There's something weird about you Neji…is you hair longer?" Sasuke asked while reaching to touch the raven locks.

Neji's eyes marginally widen at the statement.

"I have long hair???!!" Neji immediately fluff his hair as if he's never seen it before. Tsunade and Sasuke both looked at each other and then looked back at Neji.

This was waaay too whacked to be some kind of performance. And Neji has never been the type to play a joke…

"You always had long hair," Sasuke supplied.

"I never knew that," Neji pondered the fact.

"I need some aspirin," Sasuke pinched the bridge on his nose in annoyance. He looked over to see Tsunade still dumbfounded.

"You need sake, right?"

"What's sake?" Tsunade finally snap out of her reverie.

This time it was Sasuke's and Neji's turn to bawl their eye out.

"What?"

"Oh god, I think there's something wrong with us," Neji paced back and forth. Tsunade, who had also realized that she seems to be forgetting something tried to summarize it into a hypotheses.

"I think each of us was resurrected at the cost of a memory," Tsunade chipped in. Neji stopped pacing.

"That would explain a lot," Neji agreed. They both looked at Sasuke whom in turn, shrank at the sudden scrutiny.

"Hn?"

"What did you forget?" Neji backed the Uchiha into a wall. Tsunade was cracking her knuckles.

"I assure you, my memory is fine," Sasuke really wanted to merge himself with the wall.

"Do you remember your family name?" Neji started the interrogation.

"Uchiha,"

"Do you remember your brother's name?"

"Itachi pervert,"

"Your lover?"

"…" blush.

"Oh my god! You forgot you have a lover?!" Tsunade shed a regretful tear for Naruto.

"It's the dobe. I remember him very well," Sasuke snapped. The blush on his face made Neji drool.

"Hah! You got it wrong! It was me," Neji lashed out with thumbs up. Skeptical looks made him shrank back.

"Nice try Hyuuga. Forgot about Gaara?"

"It must be something equally important. Like a favorite," Tsunade objected.

"I know!!" Neji abruptly spoke. The other duo turned to look at him.

"What colour is your underwear?!"

"…."

"Come on. That's f***ing important," Neji persuaded.

"It's black," Sasuke deadpanned. Might as well amuse them.

"Are you sure? Let's check!" Neji made grubby paws motion towards Sasuke's lower half..

THWACK!!

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Sasuke shifted from his place.

"Huh, along with his hair he must have forgotten about his macho persona," Tsunade offered her opinion.

"Hn,"

"I guess unless someone mention it, we may never find out what memory was taken away," Tsunade remarked. Sasuke nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that this memory that he had forgotten has something to do with Naruto.

And his innocence. Hn.

* * *

Back in Konoha:

"Come on Naruto. Eat up," Sakura urged the young Uzumaki to eat something. Naruto took a measly bite and then went back to watching Sasuke. It had been one week since he was left behind.

Naruto wished he could just die.

What was the point in staying alive if he had to watch Sasuke like this?

"Naruto, please. Sasuke would want you to stay healthy," Iruka urged his favourite student. At the mention of Sasuke's wishes, Naruto reluctantly held out his hand towards the meal. He imagined that Gaara was feeling the same way.

* * *

"Gaara…for someone so sad you sure have a healthy appetite," Kankurou muttered.

The kazekage was busy stuffing his face. Let's delve into this enigma that is Gaara's logic.

_That's right! I'll eat. I'll eat until I die from fulfillment! If I don't eat they'll fuss like the grannies that they are! Somehow I trust Kankurou and Temari to find a way to make me eat. I don't know, Kankurou holding my mouth open with a puppet and Temari fanning food into it?!! But if I eat, they won't suspect a thing! Heeeheeeheee~ I'll see you soon my love!!_

"Uhuukks!" Gaara coughed out.

"Take it easy, brother. Don't want you to choke and..," Temari joked while holding out a glass of water.

THUMP.

Gaara dropped face down into his meal.

"…die?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry guys. Gaara's been infected too," Sakura confirmed. The only sand siblings left could only cry for their brother's lost.

* * *

"Maroon blazer? This has got to be hell,"

* * *

Hello my readers~! All of a sudden I have this insane urge to write. My research is dwindling somewhere in the background, haha. Enjoy and don't forget to R n R!! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Parenting the Progeny

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine

Their sons returned to their doll state with nothing but promises. 3 years later an unknown disease claims the advance generation one by one. Dead in one world only to be resurrected in another? Sequel fic to Babysitting BJDs.

* * *

Profile 2

"Gaara~!" An overjoyed Neji glomped his boyfriend, happy that the other was there.

"Neji?" the kazekage lifted a non-existent eyebrow.

_My plan worked! I'm dead! And there's Neji!_

"Sabaku?" Sasuke called out distressed. So it wasn't the dobe this time as well. Instead, fate brought in Neji's similarly perverted partner. Sasuke prayed silently that they won't somehow, force a threesome on him. It'll be quite hard protecting his innocence without his blonde.

"Uchiha?" Gaara mumbled out, perplexed. The trio pushed Gaara out of the room to explain what they think is going on. After a thorough understanding of the current issues, Gaara then told them what happened after Neji's collapse.

"Not one to pop bubbles, but a door just materialized on the other side of the office," Tsunade's voice turned everyone's head towards the location. Indeed, another door had appeared, and you can make out noises from outside. The young adults approached the door with caution, opening it slowly.

Immediately they were greeted with students that sported the same uniform rushing about. Sasuke closed the door back for consultation.

"So, do we head out?"

"Where would we go anyway?" Neji asked aloud.

"Apparently to drama," Tsunade added, holding out carry bags and a piece of paper each. The guys grabbed their stuff and braced the crowd.

As soon as Sasuke tried to pry open the stampede for them to pass, the group immediately split open to let them through.

Giving each other suspicious looks, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji headed out towards their first class.

"Neji?!!!"

"Gai-sensei??!!" gawked the totally surprised Neji. He hid behind Gaara for protection.

"Uchiha and Sabaku as well. Don't just stand there! Sit my fellow students," Gai instructed. The small group shuffled towards their seat. Sasuke noticed that the students are relatively quiet, and that in the middle of class, there were a number of seats that were left unoccupied.

In fact, they were exactly the total of the advance gen, plus sand siblings and one more.

He wondered if he was going to be bothered by fangirls here as well. Well, let's hope Gai gives him an opportunity to test it out.

"Right, so today we shall have a demonstration in how you project emotions. I'll name an emotion and call out random pairing to act out their interpretation," Gai flipped a thumbs up and glinting of teeth ensued.

"Anger…okay Misa and Stacy,"

In the meantime, Sasuke told the pair (Gaara was holding onto Neji the whole time) to find out about their current world as much as they could. That includes their reputation, the other guys's rep, society acceptance and whatever piece of information useful.

"So, Gai was infected first," Sasuke turned his eye towards their teacher.

"No one would have missed him, he was supposed to be away on a mission," Neji informed.

"Hn,"

"Anticipation. Alright, let's go Uchiha…," Gai smiled towards Sasuke. The young avenger made his way to the front.

"And who wants to join him for a demo?" Sasuke waited for the eruption from the girls, declaring war against each other to pair with him. He turned towards the class to witness the cat fight.

But he was dead wrong.

" Let me have a go at that!"

"Yeah Uchiha, chose me sensei!"

"No! Me!"

"You losers! The Uchiha wants me,"

Sasuke watched, scared out of his mind when every guy in the room raised their hand to be paired with him. He watched the girls giving him a scathing look and hissed under their breaths.

What the **** is going on??!!

"Settle down! Matsu, just get up here," Gai called out. This so called Matsu grinned and whooped his victory noisily. The rest of the guys groaned in disappointment.

"What?! That's unfair,"

"I wanted to have a go,"

Matsu reached the front of the class and immediately swooped Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke reddened in anger.

"Excited aren't we?" an elbow into his stomach shut him up.

"Enough, Matsu. Get on with it," Gai ordered. Matsu raised his hand in apology and went into stance. Putting on a serious expression, he approached Sasuke.

Standing his ground Sasuke let the man close the distance.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the showers already? Gym finished ages ago," Matsu berated. Sasuke twitched an eyebrow. Damn that guy! Why does this have to be a shower scene?!

Catcalls were ignored as Sasuke started shrugging his blazer. Matsu turned away, imitating that he was about to shower as well when he turned suddenly to face the other.

"Or were you waiting for me?" licking his lips, Matsu closed the distance between him and Sasuke. The raven had no time to react when he was slammed onto the nearest surface. He knew that he was supposed to act as if he was anticipating this, but screw that! No one pins him own except Naruto!

The class watched enthralled as Matsu leaned in to peck the UCHIHA SASUKE'S lips. Take that morons! He gets the first taste.

Leaning in further he finally closed the distance between them only to taste the board. He snapped his head to see where his victim was only to find Sasuke back at his place. Gai sensei was clapping his hands off and commented on how smart of Matsu to use the kiss as a platform.

Matsu returned to his seat, beaten. He was really hoping to be the first too.

Sasuke sat closer to Gaara and Neji when he returned. Further observation on the guys found that they were perplexed on the matter as well. Neji made a motion to drape his arm around Sasuke as a protective gesture. While Naruto is missing, he and Gaara will just have to keep an eye on Sasuke. The lust emitted from those guys' minutes ago was bordering on obsession.

He was depressed seeing these sudden developments. Guys are not suppose to be hitting on him! The class door slammed open.

"Shikamaru! Good to see you back from the office!!" Gai's voice boomed inside the class. The trio watched as Shikamaru made his way towards them.

"Please tell Shikamaru what's going on, ok?"

"Sasuke! Good thing I found you guys," Shikamaru nodded at the other two. "Tsunade told me everything,"

"I see, how is Konoha?" Neji asked.

"Fairly well, Sakura is doing her job," came the reply.

"Thank Kami, you are here, we have some snooping to do," Sasuke told them. Shika put thumbs up and turned his attentions towards Gai. The trio waited for the genius to fall asleep, but even after a long period, Shikamaru's attention was still full.

_Guess he forgot that he was lazy.

* * *

_

Meanwhile with Tsunade

"Alright Lee, go on and try to find the rest of the gang," ordered the hokage.

"YOSH!!"

Drama ended uneventfully, Gaara and Neji glaring anyone and everyone that tried to make a pass at Sasuke. Shikamaru also got into the mood as well when he saw how shaken the Uchiha was. Besides, Naruto's business was his business right?

"How troublesome, do the girls want to get in all this as well?" Shika muttered. The rest of the gang watched in apprehension as girls started to swarm the group.

"What? You're asking us if we want some of that?" a girl voiced out in disbelief. Sasuke glared form the corner of his eyes; guess it was the same here as well.

"Pleaaaseee~! Who wants the Uchiha," a girl batted her hand out, making a swiping motion. The gang raised an eyebrow (except for Gaara) at the unexpected comment. Shikamaru was the most shocked.

"We're here to tell you again Uchiha, stay away from the Kings,"

"Yeah, it's bad enough you have most of the boys here gay for you,"

"We don't need you to make the human species more extinct!"

"Whaa?" Sasuke gaped at the remarks that he was getting. Guys are gay for him??!!

"Yeah!! If we see you near any of them we'll kill you!!"

"And who exactly are these kings?" Neji pressed on.

"What games are you playing, everyone knows the kings are…,"

"OHMYGOD!!! IT'S LEE!!!"

"MY KING!!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

"LEEEEE~!!"

Sasuke and the rest turned to see Lee running towards them, waving enthusiastically. Neji almost puked in his mouth when he remembered one of the girls calling Lee their king.

"LEE IS A KING???!!!" came the spurt. Lee chose that moment to reach his gang. Giving out smiles towards the girls, Lee ignored a rather ominous feeling directed towards him.

"Huh? King? Anyway, I'm glad to find you, my friends," and with the usual Lee fashion, grabbed someone's hands to show his gratitude, which happens to be Sasuke's.

Too bad for Sasuke, since the girls thought that Lee was saying he was glad to see Sasuke alone.

Hell broke loose as screeching resounded across the hallways.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Parenting the Progeny

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine

Their sons returned to their doll state with nothing but promises. 3 years later an unknown disease claims the advance generation one by one. Dead in one world only to be resurrected in another? Sequel fic to Babysitting BJDs.

* * *

Profile 3

Shikamaru took his time examining the surrounding, and made his conclusions about what was going on. He then looked back towards each of his friends, noticing some subtle abnormalities. Gaara looked peaceful for the first time that Shikamaru has known him, Neji seemed to be too obsessed with his long hair, Sasuke looked normal (at least), and Lee…

Well Lee looked damned different! He no longer have the bowl-cut hairdo, but instead chose to spike his hair. The way his hair was made gave people the impression that he was some kind of foreigner, and the maroon blazer just complements his round, dark eyes.

He looked amazing. No wonder the girls were crazy about him.

But what about this whole Sasuke being chased by boys affair?? Shikamaru knew by interacting with a few people they were recognized here. So in this world they existed in a different persona and had made an image. At least they were still friends?

No, too early to conclude that. He needed to find some information, anything, that would explain what was going on.

They made their way to gym, where Asuma greeted them. Shikamaru wasn't as surprised, he figured that whoever was dead in their Konoha-verse existed here. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if all the previous hokages existed here or even Orochimaru for that matter.

Changing into their gym clothes, the gang shuffled out last to avoid any confrontation from both boys and girls. Upon reaching the door, eager hands pulled them back in before the locker doors were locked.

Lee tried to kick his attacker when something a hand caught his leg.

"Guys, it's us," Kiba and Shino made their appearance, already sporting gym clothes. The rest heaved a sigh of relief. They then briefed each other on what was going on. Kiba and Shino got the hands down on what's going on at this world, (Kiba gagging when he heard Lee was a King), and then the couple proceeded to tell them what happened at Konoha.

"Yeah, Naruto is still out of it dude," Kiba told Sasuke. Snickers could be heard while the Uchiha opted to glare.

"But he's eating well," Shino added. At that, Sasuke nodded, relieved. Last thing he wanted was for Naruto to die for real.

"Itachi is taking more assassination missions. He's killed hundreds," Kiba reported. Whistles could be heard and Sasuke shook his head in amusement. His brother sure is dramatic.

"Temari and Kankurou are sobbing over Gaara's illness, while Shika's mom fainted,"

"Sakura got sad when Lee got sick too,"

"Oh yeah, and Neji's family is throwing a fit,"

"I see. Thanks guys. I just want to say that we should mingle and find out information about each other as much as we can. Stay out of trouble," Shikamaru reminded them. The gang nodded in agreement and then dispersed out into the court. They passed by Asuma who nodded in understanding at them.

"Right, my best team is assembled! How about a game of dodge ball? Who wants to go against these guys?"

No one made a sound. The gang looked on in apprehension. Did they suck so royally that no one wants to play with them?

"No way! You're trying to kill us!!"

"I would kill my family to be close to Uchiha right now, but a ball in the man's hand can obliterate anything!"

"Just because they don't have Uzumaki doesn't mean they'll go any easy on us!!"

"At least Uzumaki has some mercy! Sabaku burned a whole through my back!" okaaay~ so these kids were petrified of them. Figures.

Asuma sighed in irritation, grabbing kids nearby. They squawked in terror.

"Just play the damn game!"

* * *

The gang exited the locker room feeling refreshed. Sasuke was feeling quite happy that he got to pummel some of the guys that dared to slap his ass before gym. Too bad Matsu doesn't take gym. He was pretty sure that Gaara and Neji would love to throw a ball at that ******.

Bathing with the rest of the gang proved to be useful too after Gaara made the comment,

"You think soap can't hurt you?"

Hahaha, oh yeah. They got dressed and exited the lockers. Sasuke having a bounce in his step. Making their way to the cafeteria, the gang was called over by aloud voice to a corner that no one seemed to want to sit.

"GUYSS!!!"

"Chouji!" Shikamaru waved. He was glad to find his buddy there already. That leaves just Naruto and the girls. He thought he saw Itachi's body there as well.

Chatting normally like they did in Konoha, the guys hissed as random boys tried to make passes at Sasuke. Lee was busy trying to escape the clutches of evil girls near the line. Chouji said he got the disease not long after Kiba and Shino so there was nothing new he could update them with.

The guys were busy filling in Chouji on the low down at this world that no one noticed Shikamaru slipping silently and reading the notice board. Grabbing a slip, he headed towards the exit and disappeared for a while.

Near the end of recess, Kiba realized that Shikamaru wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Shika?"

"I'm here,so troublesome," Shikamaru made his appearance while holding onto a bag that suspiciously looked like they have casings in them. The rest of the gang craned their necks to see the bag's contents.

"I found these things that looked like it could record data. We'll have to find someone here who knows how to decipher them," Shikamaru instructed. Sasuke looked through the casings and found dates on them, some from 5 months ago. It turns out that these were CDs, but of course, the guys don't know that.

"We're skipping Biology right?" Kiba grinned from ear to ear. He doesn't know what that is, but it sounds boring.

Lee, however, came back after dragging someone behind him, who was struggling pretty hard.

"I found this youth who said that he's having a free period," Lee clamped both hand on the guy's side and propelled the guy forward. He came face to face with Gaara, whom had glaring mode turned on. Assessing his surrounding, he came to notice the Uchiha glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, the raven bangs framing Sasuke's attractive face. The guy immediately blushed. The other students who were having free period tried their best to tap into the conversation.

"Um, what's up?" he stuttered out. All the while his eyes followed Sasuke's every move.

"These things. What are they?" Shino asked while holding out a tape. The guy cocked his head to the side and took the tape.

"Oh, these are probably Steffi's recordings for the school paper," the guy concluded.

"Who is this Steffi?"

"She's like, the editor for the school's paper. Don't you guys know?" the young man explained again. Upon meeting silence from the group, he sighed."Wow, being popular sure is different,"

"And how do you decode it?" Shino asked again.

"You mean listen to it? You probably need a CD player,"

"Oh, and can you tell us where we could get this player?" Sasuke stepped up. The guy immediately shrank, afraid of bumping into him. The gang took note of the gesture.

"In school? Hmm, the audio room, the teachers room, and probably the principal's room," upon hearing the word principal, the gang nodded and rushed towards Tsunade's office. Sasuke stayed back to give his thanks.

"Thanks. Can I know your name?" Sasuke asked. He figured he might as well make a friend here. They'll probably need an informant. And this guy doesn't grab him like most guys do.

"You're asking my name? Um, wow. It's uh, it's Vincent," Vincent held out his hand. Sasuke grasped it firmly.

"I'm Sasuke,"

"Yes, I know. I'm in all your classes," Vincent told him. Sasuke nodded before heading off to the same direction.

As soon as he disappeared, the cafeteria buzzed with excitement and eager students flocked Vincent asking him what Sasuke wanted.

"He asked me for my name," Vincent replied, a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

Sasuke reached the office to see everyone crouched around Tsunade's table.

"Uchiha, just on time. Nara managed to work this contraption and we're just waiting for the new comers to join us," Tsunade informed him.

"Hn," Sasuke searched the room for new faces but couldn't find any. The door to the adjacent room cracked open and Sasuke glanced in its direction, hoping to see his dobe.

But instead he was greeted by Sai. Sighing dejectedly, he took a place around the circle.

A warm embrace made his heart leap. Did Sai came with his dobe?

"Otouto, I am glad that you are safe," Itachi's smooth baritone returned his earlier sorrow.

"I'm fine aniki," Sasuke greeted his brother by bumping his forehead gently. Itachi remained attached with his brother.

"Just so you know, your foxy lover doesn't leave your side. Not even for ramen," Itachi chirped. The younger Uchiha smirked at the news. Should have known he was more important than ramen.

"Okay guys, we're playing the CD," Tsunade hushed the group and pressed play.

* * *

Back in Konoha,

"I can't believe even Itachi's gone~" Naruto whined will rubbing a wet cloth on Sasuke's body. They decieded to put everyone that had been infected into the Uchiha household. There were more than enough rooms and Sakura thought that she wanted to quarantine everyone.

"Why do I have this feeling that you guys are off somewhere having fun?"

_I think they are having fun, kit._

"Kyuubi, what do you mean?"

_I'm saying I have this feeling that these guys are having some kind of adventure together and they are waiting for you._

"I wish this disease would just infect me already,"

_Try kissing the Uchiha, that might work._

"Done it. In fact, I kissed him every night. Nope, I'll need something stronger than that,"

_What about smexing him?_

"What if I got infected while having smex? Huh?! Have you thought of that??!"

_So?_

"I'm not gonna let Sakura see me naked!"

_Why? Not buff enough?_

"What??! Please! This body is soooo heavenly that even this…," Naruto proceeded to grab Sasuke's jewels "…turns hard just at the mere sight!"

And then he just dropped.

That was how Sakura found Naruto, the next day. Face down, beside Sasuke, with his hands on the man's precious.

"That Naruto baka!! I told him not to molest Sasuke!!"

* * *

Thanks for reading~!!


	4. Chapter 4

Parenting the Progeny

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine

Their sons returned to their doll state with nothing but promises. 3 years later an unknown disease claims the advance generation one by one. Dead in one world only to be resurrected in another? Sequel fic to Babysitting BJDs.

Note : For a big part in this chappie its gonna be in dialogue form cause they're about to listen to the CDs.

Profile 4

* * *

Steffi:

Hello, hello. This is Steffi and this is tape no 1. It is the beginning of a new school year and I got to be editor! Yay! Ahem. (silent) Anyway, this year juniors will be flocking in from all over the place, so let us pray that there will be handsome guys for eye candy. God knows we're sick of Kabuto already.

Kiba:

Damn! That ******** is here too?!

Steffi:

Anyway, this year's student body president will surely fall into the hands of none other than Uchiha Itachi~ (sighing). God he's hot. I could just (censored content)

The gang:

……..

Steffi:

(coughing) Anyway, the teachers are all the same. There's Kakashi, the perverted weirdo who's teaching us Maths. He's hot too, though. Just old. There's Gai. He teaches drama, enough said. Iruka teaches English, and he's really nice. May god protect his blessed soul.

The gang:

Amen.

Steffi:

There's Asuma the PE teacher. How the hell can a man who smokes teach PE? The principal must be whacked. But she isn't any better though. I can't believe she's like this respected educator. All she does is gamble and drink. Oh well. Orochimaru teaches Biology. He's creepy as hell. I swear he likes boys. Everyone's talking about him wanting Itachi. Like Itachi's going to fall for him. In all of my years of knowing him, Itachi never once shown interest in anybody. He's probably saving himself for the right one. (more sighing)

Sasuke:

Or just too busy being in love with himself.

Itachi:

Very funny, lovable little brother.

Steffi:

Well, whatever the reason, he's still hot. The rest of the staff doesn't stand out as much, so I guess it's not worthy of my mentioning. This is the end of tape 1.

_Beep!

* * *

_

Tsunade:

Change the thing. Steffi is it? I'll make your life living hell for that gambling comment.

Shikamaru:

Hokage-sama, you can't. Otherwise she'll know we snooped her CDs.

Tsunade:

Dem it!

Steffi:

This is tape no 2. (silence) OHMYGOD~!!! I swear heaven just answered my prayers! Just last week a group of students transferred from somewhere and they are all hot!! Too bad they're juniors but hey! Eye candy is eye candy. I guess I should talk about them then, I mean the girls couldn't take their eyes away! Okay. So there's this guy called Kiba. He has this tattoo on his face that is absolutely cute! Apparently he's best friends with this Shino character. Handsome guy, a bit too quiet for my tastes. Shikamaru looks like he's too lazy to care. Rumor has it that he's some kind of genius, but I find that hard to believe. Speaking of geniuses, Hyuuga Neji entered this school too! Oh my god! That is uber cool. Nobody told me one of the richest guys will be in my school! Not to mention he's super hot! And his buddy, Lee! (squeal!) that's gotta be the handsomest guy ever! I mean, he's just nice and that hair do is to die for!!! LEEE!!!

Chouji:

How come she didn't say anything about me?

Shikamaru:

It doesn't matter if she did. These comments aren't helping. So troublesome.

Steffi:

Gawd! Lee just passed by!!

(Beeep~)

Tsunade:

(sweatdrop) she didn't even end the tape. Is that gushing sounds?

Kiba:

Its nose bleed. I'm positive.

Shino:

Next tape?

Steffi:

Sorry for the abrupt end on the previous tape. As I was saying, the guys are hot. Sources tell me they are friends. And the one that tied them together is someone, and this is not based just on my opinion, who is the bane of every girls' core being: Uchiha Sasuke. Who the hell does he think he is? He's pretty, gotta give him that, but all of the guys here thinks he's this sort of goddess! I mean, he just waltz in this morning and immediately got flocked by every guy! Even Lee was ecstatic to see him. He better wish that Itachi doesn't pay him too much attention too. If that happens, girls are gonna start carrying knives. Steffi out, tape no 3.

Itachi:

Just try to hurt my baby brother crazy b*****s!

Sasuke:

Calm down aniki. They can't hurt me. But I can't believe girls hate me now.

Chouji:

The price to pay when you turn guys gay?

Kiba:

I think its even worse now that guys want you. You know Naruto hates it when guys come near you.

Shikamaru:

Which reminds me. Where is Naruto? You'd think he'll be the center of attention.

Gaara:

Maybe he's not in the school as of to date.

Steffi:

It's official, this school is hunk central!! The most gorgeous blond Adonis had just registered for the school as of today. From what I heard his name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is single!!

Kiba:

Not for long. I don't anything about this world, but I'm pretty sure that he's gonna hook up with Sasuke, again.

The rest:

I hear ya.

Itachi:

Naturally. He won't be able to resist. Now that every guy wants a piece of this, Uzumaki is bound to join in.

Steffi:

But he won't be for long anyway. I heard the whole cheerleading squad is about to make their move on him. Since Lee announced that he was waiting for the perfect one and until then he will remain a virgin, the whole female population has never been this desperate. And sources told me that the rest of the gang had the same mentality as well. Prude guys. But that makes them more hawt~ anyway, lets hope that Uzumaki isn't taken in by Uchiha's good looks. I don't know, but I think I'm starting to see why guys drool over him. Full lips, fair skin, perky butt. Yup, the wondrous traits of a good uke.

Sasuke:

I'll kill her!!

Neji:

It's true you know. Those are the tell tale marks of a great uke.

Sasuke:

I'll kill you~!

Steffi:

Anyway, this is tape 4.

Itachi:

What about me and Sasuke being brothers? Are we not brothers here?

Tsunade:

I've looked it up. In school records you guys are brothers. These guys probably don't know it yet.

Sasuke:

Hn.

Steffi:

Tape 5 rolling away. This is hot news! I will have an interview with Itachi-sama on the next tape. The president was busy but made time for me~! Naruto Uzumaki has yet to make any choices on girlfriends yet, but he seems immune to Uchiha Sasuke. None the less, Naruto has become good friends with the young Uchiha. In fact, he's become more vicious at guarding Sasuke than the initial posse is. I understand it though. If it were me, I'd want to protect someone like Sasuke too. I mean, getting harassed by those dumb guys who wants nothing more than physical activities, its gotta be tough. I feel pity for him now. He probably doesn't want any of this attention.

Sasuke:

You got that right sister.

Itachi:

Has anything happen to you before I got here?

Kiba:  
Yeah, his butt is probably sore from all the pinching! Guys just can't take no for an answer.

Itachi:

What!!??!!

Shikamaru:

We try as hard as we can to stop wandering hands. Eventually some manage to grab…

Itachi:

I'll burn this school down!

Tsunade:

Quiet down! The tape is starting.

(from now on, Itachi doing the interview will be Itachi_i:

Steffi:

Itachi-sama, it is a pleasure to have you here.

Itachi_i:

Likewise.

Steffi:

So what are the student council's plan for this year? Will there be better administration? Louder events? Concerts?

Itachi_i:

We can already see the effects of administration my team has done so far. I believe that no school year had been as smooth as this one.

Steffi:

True.

Itachi_i:

But lets cut the chit chat. I am here to get information about…someone.

Steffi:

Oh my god!! Do you have a crush on someone??!!

Itachi_i:

If you insist. This person intrigues me.

Steffi:

Who…?

Itachi_i:

Uchiha Sasuke. I wish to know everything that you have on him. I also know you work part time as office girl for the school. Can I have his timetables please.

Steffi:

….

Itachi_i:

Not giving in? Kisame.

Kisame:

So which part do you want me to cut first?

Steffi:

Wait! I didn't say I wouldn't give it! (paper shuffling) There! Take it! That's all I have on him.

Itachi_i:

Where's the school photo?

Steffi:

Here. Figured you'd want it.

Itachi_i:

...Adorable. I shall take my leave.

Steffi:

Wait!! That's why you agreed to the interview in the first place??!

Itachi_i:

I figured this was the fastest way to gain information, yes.

Steffi:

Hmmmm, I don't know why, but I have this urge to help you.

Itachi_i:

I believe it is the mental image of me *beeeeeep*ing Sasuke to the ground. It makes me *beep* too.

Steffi:

*beep*. That is hawt. Then you should probably be careful of running into his guardians. The info is all in there. I didn't mention one person though cause he was recent. The name's Uzumaki Naruto, he is by far the most protective of Sasuke. Be careful of him. Heard he was a black belt. And also I heard that Sasuke has a crush on someone…

Itachi_i:

Uzumaki ne? ooh, a crush? This will be interesting. I await further information. Kukukukuu…..

*beeeeeep~!*

* * *

Kiba:

That's *beep*ed up. What's this Sasuke has a crush thingy?

Shikamaru:

You don't think the you in this world is insinuating about incest? Itachi?

Gaara:

Shit! That pervert has cornered Sasuke to the wall!!

Neji:

Go! Go! Go!

* * *

(end dialogue form)

The guys wrestled Itachi to the ground, preventing him from giving more damage to the frightened Uchiha. Sasuke was clutching to his shirt for dear life. A chivalrous Lee stood before Itachi in an attempt to block his way.

"Snap out of it brat!!!" in the end, it was Tsunade's powerful fist that clonked Itachi back to reality. The proud man's dazed look stopped him from advancing.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Shikamaru shook Sasuke, who turns out, had gone into stupor the moment Itachi grabbed his shirt.

"Jeeeze!! Where's Naruto when you need him?" Kiba muttered angrily.

"Someone called for me dattebayo?"

The gangs snapped their attention towards the voice and immediately greet the newcomer.

"Naruto!!"

"Bakayarou!"

"Dobe!!" Sasuke was the first to glomp said dobe. The gang stood and smiled at the familiar sight.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hugged the youngest Uchiha all his might. The gang heaved a relief sigh, glad that whatever memory Naruto lost on the way, it wasn't about Sasuke.

"Teme! I'm never going on long missions ever again!!" grasping the Uchiha's nape, Naruto forced a rough kiss onto his willing captive, who mewled happily into the kiss. Tissues were passed in the back to stem off bloody noses.

Tsunade deemed it was high time they got down to business.

"Okay guys! Break it up, Naruto..you need to know what's going on," Naruto gathered Sasuke onto his lap while the raven-haired beauty cuddled up close. Itachi chose to stay within range to cop a feel here and there.

Tsunade proceeded to tell Naruto about the weird world that their currently in, memory loss and dead people showing up.

"Awww…whatever it is, as long as we're together, nothing matters," Naruto grinned. The gang cleared their throats, not sure as of how to break the news to Naruto.

"You're not together," Itachi smoothed out.

"Huh?" Naruto droned while raising an eyebrow.

"You and Sasuke are not together in this world," Itachi informed the young hokage wannabe.

"And he likes someone else," 


	5. Chapter 5

Parenting the Progeny

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine

Their sons returned to their doll state with nothing but promises. 3 years later an unknown disease claims the advance generation one by one. Dead in one world only to be resurrected in another? Sequel fic to Babysitting BJDs.

* * *

Profile 5

"Narusuke~ are you sure they're here?" Sasuna clutched tightly onto his boyfriend's shirt. Akira and Eiyuu were close behind, signaling for the rest to approach.

"I sense them too," Akichou nodded to the rest. Wakari helped Shikashika onto his feet.

"I guess it's not long now," Shin hyped while watching Nuzuki fix his glasses.

* * *

"What!??! Sasuke and I aren't an item?!!" Naruto shouted out loud. Sasuke tried to calm down his dobe's temper.

"No, your not. In fact, this last tape is dated a few days ago, meaning that if this Steffi managed to find out who Sasuke actually liked, we'll find out about it," Tsunade flipped the last CD on her hand.

"So, I have to pretend not to have any feelings for Sasuke, and all the while watch some other dude be lovey dovey with him??" Naruto calmly stated.

"If it's necessary. Kami knows we don't want to attract attention," Tsunade countered. Naruto seethed at that information. Sasuke hugged the man's shoulder as an apology.

"It's okay Sasuke. I know the Sasuke here isn't you," Naruto squeezed the arms holding him close. God, he wished whoever it is that Sasuke likes isn't some douche bag that like PDA.

"Let's just hope whoever it is not officially Sasuke's boyfriend by the end of the tape," Shikamaru supplied. He popped the CD into the player.

* * *

-----Dialogue no jutsu (again, guys talking in the recording will have (name)_i)-----

Steffi:

I'm afraid that there is bad news. After the Itachi incident, I decided to delve into this dangerous matter known as puppy love with regards to one Uchiha Sasuke. We know that most of the boys here are infatuated with the young beauty, so I decided to brave myself in order to find the absolute truth. Here is what the kings have to say about the matter.

Steffi:

Do you like Uchiha Sasuke?

Kiba_i:

Hell yeah, who wouldn't?

Shikamaru_i:

Troublesome.

Steffi:

But you're blusing.

Shikamaru_i:

Troublesome! (shy)

Chouji_i:

I don't really like him, but he's edible.

Lee_i:

Sasuke-chan is the cutest! I like him.

Steffi:

Sob..sob….Lee~

Neji_i:

It is without a doubt I am with Gaara, but we both agree, a threesome is in order.

Gaara_i:

Absolutely.

Steffi:

Shino-san, how do you feel about Uchiha Sasuke?

Shino_i:

Uchiha Sasuke is adorable. I would personally like to have him by my side.

Steffi:

The latest addition to the kings, Sai. How do you feel about Sasuke?

Sai:

His ***** is the most magnificent. I love Uchiha Sasuke.

Steffi:

(o_o) where did you see his *****??

Sai_i:

Kukukukuuu…

-----End dialogue form-----

* * *

"Saaaaaaiii~~!!!" Naruto reached around to punch the artist.

"Naruto-kun, I have not seen his *****, that's the other me," Sai smiled innocently.

"Naruto, calm down," Kiba tried calming down his friend.

"Okay…so we have to pretend to like Sasuke?" Lee enquired.

"What pretend? Kami knows you guys won't hesitate to rape him," Naruto spat. The guys grinned sheepishly, no doubt having thought of the idea before.

"You're not even denying it!!" Naruto spurted out angrily. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Wait, there's some more to the CD," Tsunade ordered.

* * *

------Dialogue form-----

Stefii:

Uchiha Sasuke, I believe you are aware of this crush everyone seemed to have on you. What do you feel?

Sasuke_i:

I'm really flattered, but I like someone else.

Steffi:

It wouldn't happen to be Uzumaki Naruto?

Sasuke_i:

No~! He's my best friend. But the guy I like doesn't even notice me…

Steffi:

That's a first! Can we know who that is?

Sasuke_i:

No! He'll hate me more!

Steffi:

Does this have to do with the latest king to enter the school?

_beeeeepp_

-----End dialogue form-----

* * *

"Great to know, it might as well be Naruto," Shikamaru commented, Naruto was busy smashing things in the back to take any notice.

"Come on, Naruto, the guy said crush, not one night stand," Kiba joked. At that comment, Naruto renewed his vigour at smashing things.

"Whoever that guy is, I'll challenge him to a duel for Sasuke's honour!!" Naruto pipped up, and immediately laughed out loud. The gang sweat dropped at his childish display.

"You can do that, and watch the girls maul him to death," Tsunade added. Naruto immediately quiet down.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the girls here kinda threaten Sasuke if he makes a king gay, they'll kill him," Chouji answered.

"What??!!! The girls hate Sasuke? Why is that??!!" Naruto squawked.

"In case you didn't hear, Naruto. Guys here are crazy over your lover," Gaara informed.

"They're jealous," Neji added his two cents.

"So, I don't want an uproar in the school because of your love life. Whatever it is that you want to do Naruto, make sure it's subtle," Tsunade ordered. Naruto whined loudly and buried his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke patted his head in loving strokes.

"This is stupid. Fine, I'll play this game! But don't expect me to stay put and let some idiot take Sasuke away," Naruto hollered.

"The more important thing here is, why we here?" Shikamaru raised the question.

"He's right, we need to find the purpose," Itachi agreed.

"Do you think it has anything to do with our sons?" Neji asked. Silence fell in the room, each of them contemplating the possibility.

"It is possible," Tsunade chirped. "Until then, everyone play the part and keep safe. We know dead people in our universe can turn up here. I don't want to find out if dying here can will return us to our universe or not,"

* * *

The guys then dispersed to do their own business. It turns out that it was the end of school hours, so each of them, supplied with information from Tsunade, tried to find their homes. Naruto apparently was living next to the Uchihas.

"Wow, you guys live in a mansion!" Naruto gawked at the sheer size of the place. Itachi and Sasuke whistled at the sight of the thing. There's no mistake in it, the gaping Uchiha emblem at the gate was a dead giveaway.

"You can come in if you want, Naruto," Sasuke invited the young Uzumaki to his humble abode.

"I think our parents are friends, since we're neighbours anyway,"

"Wait, wait. You think my parents are gonna be in this world?" Naruto asked with a shine in his eyes.

"Of course, Asuma's here," Sasuke answered.

"I don't think I'm ready,"

"Oh, come on dobe, The manga has already given out the identity. And by kami's sake, don't act all fidgety," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well. Nobody could blame me if I wanted more drama," Naruto whined. Truth of the matter is, who in their right mind wouldn't notice the similarity? Blue eyes, blonde hair? The trio entered the household and was greeted by a maid, informing them that the master and the misses were in the back yard having guests.

"Sasu-chaaaaan~!" Sasuke was tackled to the ground by both his parents. Itachi twitched where he was at the blatant display of affection by his parents.

"Mother! Father??! Please, get off me!" Sasuke pleaded while batting unwanted hands away from his hair and body. But Naruto could notice the small smile he had at having his parents back.

"Naruto? You're here too?" a voice somewhere in the background snapped Naruto into attention. He turned to see both his parents, holding out martinis staring back. His eyes teared as his father made his way to Naruto.

"Dad?"

"Naruto!" getting closer.

"Dad!" Naruto opened his arms to greet his father.

"Sasuuuu-rrinnnn~!!!" the grown man glomped Sasuke, all the while joining the body pile. Sasuke managed to get a squawk out before he was victimized, yet again.

"Oh, no Minato, keep your hand away from my son," Fugaku reprimanded his neighbor.

"Oh, come on, I took care of him too," Minato pouted. Naruto could only catch flies with his jaw as his mother patted him on the shoulders. He looked up to see his mom smiling down and giving him a kiss to the cheek.

Well, at least his mom loves him.

"Aniki! Help me here," Sasuke pleaded while trying very gently, to push the perverts away from him.

"It's enough otou-sama. Please let Sasuke go," Itachi chided, being jealous himself that he wasn't allowed to display this affection towards his brother.

"Please, Itachi. You just want him for yourself. We all know about the bathroom incident," Mikoto huffed.

"Regardless, please release my foolish little brother. We have homework to do," Itachi urged. Sasuke was relieved as the grips on his waist slowly lessen. He was pulled up by Naruto, and was offered an apologetic smile for his father's behavior.

SLAP!

"Heeyy!" Sasuke sputtered indignantly. Someone slapped his ass!

"Minato!"

"Dear!"

"Dad!!"

"Minato-san!!"

"Minato-dono,"

"Could you blame me? It was right there," Minato sheepishly answered.

"Well best we be heading home then. Come on Naru, dear," Kushina called out to both her husband and child. The duo reluctantly followed.

"Thank you for the hospitality," the Namikaze's bowed down. The Uchiha's waved back.

"Oh, god. Its weird here," Sasuke sighed as he watched Minato Namikaze give him flying kisses.

"I think you're sprouting pheromones little brother,"

"Hahahaa, that's so funny Itachi," guffawed Sasuke. He shivered thinking about the touches and butt slaps he had been getting. Creeps. 


	6. Chapter 6

Parenting the Progeny

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine

Their sons returned to their doll state with nothing but promises. 3 years later an unknown disease claims the advance generation one by one. Dead in one world only to be resurrected in another? Sequel fic to Babysitting BJDs.

* * *

Profile 6

Sasuke entered the school after waving goodbye to his brother. The female population watched in jealousy as Itachi smiled at Sasuke as the younger teen disappeared together with Naruto. Itachi could care less about those stupid girls; if they try anything on his brother they are dead.

"Itachi, your brother is becoming more delectable every time I see him," a smooth baritone snapped Itachi from his reverie. Itachi turned to look at the stranger.

"MADARA?!"

"Yes, sorry about the council duties. I had to leave you by yourself while I was at the nationals. Well it wasn't in vain, I won first place," Madara quipped. Itachi could only stare in disbelief.

"Madara-dono, please proceed to class," Pein tapped Madara on the shoulders to make him get a move on. Madara pouted and grabbed Itachi to follow him.

"Promise me you'll bring your cute brother to lunch Tachi. I have a souvenir for him," with a chaste kiss to Itachi's cheek, Madara disappeared with Pein into class.

A few minutes passed as Itachi was left to ponder what happened.

"MADARA??!!"

* * *

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted from their spot. Everyone greeted Sasuke and Naruto.

"Has anyone made any progress?"

"No, it's so overwhelming here. I've barely made it home yesterday. Girls keep groping me," Lee confided. The gang muttered their condolences. Sasuke especially since he knew what that feels like.

Matsu winked at Sasuke from his spot, which got catcalls from his friends. Naruto was oblivious to this since he was busy chatting to Shikamaru.

Sasuke glared at the idiot who dared to pin him during drama.

He's gonna pay.

"Hey, Sasuke, wanna go out some time?" an anonymous voice reverberated in the class. Sasuke turned his glare towards the new voice.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke growled out. His growl made the boys coo (thinking that it was cute). Naruto, seemingly at attention of his lover's stiff body, turned to see what was going on.

"Let's go out," the boy muttered casually, while trailing his finger along Sasuke's jaw. Before he could receive an answer, his finger was gripped tightly by none other than Naruto.

"If you have even the smallest trace of rationale in that brain, you'll take back this finger this instance," Naruto hissed.

"Hey, Uzumaki. No one said you get to hog," the guy glared his own battle. Naruto stood and let go of the guy's finger.

"No one can have a say in anything regarding my best friend,"

"Ahem, pleassssse ssssseat," the teacher's voice sent shivers down everyone's back.

"No Way!" Kiba whined.

"It's him!" Lee gasped. Neji hid his face behind Gaara. Sasuke had the heebee jeebies watching Orochimaru place papers on the desk.

"Yes, I have the tesssst ressultssss here. Once again, Uchiha Sssasssuke is the highest," calmly, the biology teacher gaze upon Sasuke, making the man shake. Naruto glared extra hard at the snake.

"Please come to my room for your prize," Orochimaru waggled his eyebrow for effect. Sasuke could officially taste vomit in his mouth.

"As if!!! Over my dead body!!!"

"Uzumaki! Sssssit down!"

"Shut up~!!!"

"Naruto!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Oh no! Uzumaki-kun likes Sasuke!!" the girls gasped in horror.

"Kill Sasuke!!" the other girls chorused.

"No way!! Kill Uzumaki!" the guys debated.

"Everyone ssssit down!!"

Biology turned out to be pretty eventful.

* * *

"Kyuubi, I heard you whiffed out a storm during biology," Itachi approached the table where his brother is seated. Shino made way so that Itachi could seat.

"You should have seen the look on that snake's face!! He was mentally raping him!! I'm positive!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, while I wouldn't put anything pass Orochimaru…you did a good job at defending my brother," Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto grinned at the praise.

"No one can do anything to Sasuke as long as I am around!" Naruto chided, puffing his chest. Sasuke threw fries at his secret boyfriend while Kiba chose to sprinkle pepper.

"Sasuke~I missed you soo much" another playful tone resounded at the table. Immediately the whole cafeteria turned deadly silent.

"MADARA!!??" Sasuke shouted from his seat. Madara draped his arms across Sasuke's shoulder blades.

"OMYGOD!!! IT'S MADARA-SAMA!!!!"

"KYAAAAAA~~~!!!!"

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," Madara chortled, dismissing his massive fangirls. "Did you miss me Sasuke-chan? I missed you every day of my absence," Madara pouted. The rest of the gang gaped open-mouthed. What the F is Madara doing here??!!!

"Madara! Get your grubby paws away from Sasuke," Naruto tried to plunge his fork onto the offending limb, hanging elegantly on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hmmm? Uzumaki? I can touch whatever it is I want to~" Madara sing songed to rile the teen. Turning his attention back towards Sasuke, he pushed an object into the young Uchiha's arms.

Upon further inspection, it was a plushie. Shaped like Madara.

"?"

"Yes, I know you get lonely at night, so I made this especially for you," Madara then proceeded to rub his face onto Sasuke's making the cheek swell.

"Gawd damn you! Release him!" Naruto stood from his place only to be stopped by Itachi.

"Madara, I appreciate it if you don't touch my brother so freely," Itachi reasoned out. Madara looked at Itachi for a while before smiling.

"Maaaa, maaa Itachi, so possessive," releasing his hold of Sasuke, Madara proceeded to lick the abused cheek.

And then he was tackled to the ground by an annoyed Naruto.

"You pervert!!" Naruto growled. His fist rose as to hit the insolent teen, when gasps can be heard around him.

"Ehhh??!!! Naruto and Madara-sama is fighting over Sasuke??!!"

"Oh, noo!! It is true!"

"They like him!!"

The girls were swarming around them, crying their hearts out. Naruto paused and sighed exasperatedly.

"This is Sasuke's fault!"

"Yeah!! The Uchiha seduced every one of them,"

Immediately the sad atmosphere was replaced by murderous intent. Naruto backed away immediately from Madara, eyeing the crowd warily.

"Che! Madara, stay away from my BEST FRIEND. I don't like it when he's uncomfortable," Naruto seethed out. The girls seemed to understand this and praised Naruto's act of chivalry.

The rest of the gang knew not to join in just in case the girls get more twisted ideas and decided to assassinate Sasuke in secret.

"Oh? Don't worry Uzumaki. I'm all for making Sasuke at ease. Ja ne, Sasuke," waving affectionately, Madara disappeared with his fangirls in tow. Naruto sat down and pushed his food away.

"Come on, Naruto. You shouldn't be this way. This is so childish," Neji tsked the young Uzumaki.

"Tell me that when you stay put while Gaara's being sexually harassed,"

"That's ridiculous. Guys here are afraid of Gaara,"

"I agree with Neji, Naruto. You should be calmer," Kiba chipped in. Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't reprimand the dobe like that. You know he's never been that patient," Sasuke voiced out, defending his lover. Naruto sniffled and placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke combed his fingers through the golden locks.

"I'll be more forceful the next time someone tries to touch me," Sasuke sounded so resolute, that the guys just nodded their consent. Maybe that will help.

"Sorry. I'm not used to guys hitting on you," Naruto apologized.

"It's probably a territorial thing," Itachi suggested. Naruto whipped his head to stare at the other Uchiha.

"The kyuubi is probably making Naruto more aggressive, since he deemed Sasuke as Naruto's mate,"

"That makes perfect sense," Kiba answered back. "It's what dogs do when they think someone's coming into their territory,"

"Are you guys referencing me as an animal?"

* * *

"Who the hell placed us in home economics?!" Naruto bellowed. The class was separated into three groups, and the advanced generation was chosen to be in the group that gets a babysitting project.

"Babysitting? Probably some dolls like what Tsunade made us do,"

"That is so gay," Kiba muttered. Truth is, no one wanted to be reminded of the fact that they were still nowhere near to cracking the answer as to how to bring their sons back.

"Okay class, here's the assignment. As you all know, the semester break is coming up. So during your break, I will assign each one of you a child to be taken care of," the teacher entered the class and handed out papers towards the guys.

"Now, since I want this to be as similar to real life as I can, you are allowed to pair up with whoever you like as to mimic a normal family. Of course, you are also allowed to be with the same gender, seeming that there is nothing wrong with homosexuality," a look was thrown at Gaara and Neji, while the guys snickered.

"You are also allowed to raise them as single parents, since those scenarios happen to," Shikamaru sighed relieved. It was already troublesome to take care of a kid, much less a partner.

"I would like a full report in how your child is progressing the first day the school starts, and each of your child should be able to tell me a life lesson that you passed on,"

"Now, if there are no questions, I'd like to bring in the children," poking out her head outside of the class, the teacher signaled for someone.

Waiting for the telltale sounds of a trolley being rolled, they were surprised to hear tiny pitter patter of feet instead.

The door opened wider to let a group of children, about the age of 9 in.

"What the..!!" Shikamaru jolted in his seat when he saw who they were. Neji tensed beside Gaara, while Shino glared at the newcomers.

"It's..not possible," Kiba muttered.

"Children, you can chose who you like to be your daddies," a smile was thrown at the children, and the teacher pulled out a roster.

"Wakari,"

"I'd like Rock Lee-san please," a grin accompanied the youth as he made his way to Lee. Wakari plopped down beside the shaken teen.

"Shikashika,"

"Chouji-kun~"

"Shin?"

"I'll have Kiba?"

"They even have the same name," Kiba whispered while grasping onto Naruto. He flinched when Shin made his way to him.

"Akichou? Oh. That was fast," Akichou had already sat beside Shikamaru. The genius eyed the child warily.

"Akira?? Oh, you're fast too. Is Eiyuu coming with you?"

"No one can separate us," Akira commented, nestling in on Gaara's lap. Eiyuu laced his arms around Neji's neck. Too stunned, Neji made eye contact with Gaara, unsure of what to do.

"Nuzuki?"

"Here," Nuzuki called out from beside Shino. _He looks so much like my Nuzuki!_ Against his better judgment, Shino touched the child next to him. Nuzuki looked up at Shino and smiled.

_He evens smiles the same!_

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and glanced at their friends. These kids are exact replicas of their ball jointed sons! Down to the name and their attributes. They looked around to see if Sasuna and Narusuke look alikes are there as well. Seeing the empty room, Naruto sighed dejectedly.

"Nee! Sasuna is here!!!" a shrill voice alerted Naruto.

"Sasuna! Don't run on the corridors," Narusuke entered the class and bowed to the teacher. The teacher smiled at the polite child and watched Sasuna glomped a shaken Naruto.

"Looks like you get Sasuke, Narusuke," the teacher supplied.

"That's more than enough," Narusuke smiled and proceeded to make his way to stand beside the Uchiha. Sasuke looked straight ahead to evade any eye contact.

"You guys seemed a little shy. Maybe if I go away you'll warm up better towards your children?" the teacher than walked out, giving the guys some quality time.

As soon as the door shuts, Narusuke made it his personal agenda to snap his dad's daydreaming.

"Otou-sama, will you please give me a hug? I've missed you," Narusuke laid his head on top of the table, making himself adorable. Naruto grabbed Sasuke out of his seat and huddled in the corner. The rest of the guys joined them; looking at the kids as though they were ghosts.

"I knew it! You guys are those children of the corn! You're here to suck on our souls!!" Kiba wailed. Shino was also holding his boyfriend close.

"Stay back, inferno! Narusuke would never do cute things!!" hissed a frightened Naruto. The kids looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Sasuna was already on the ground rolling in tears.

"Oh my god! They are rejoicing with the devil! We're gonna be sacrificed!" Shikamaru, out of character, prayed silently to god.

"Otou-sama, it is me. I acted cute when I want affection, no?" Narusuke approached Sasuke slowly, as to not frighten his silly dad.

"It…it is true," Sasuke muttered.

"No Sasuke! Don't be fooled!!" Naruto wailed.

"And I still remembered that panty I stole from aunty Sakura and made Sasuna wear them for the play,"

"It was you! You stole those whities!!" Lee gasped.

"Yup, and I gave you a French kiss before I was returned to my doll state~" Narusuke crouched in front of his dad. Sasuke stared intently at the young boy, searching for lies.

He found none.

"Narusuke?" Sasuke whispered as his hands made its way towards the young lad.

"Hai, it's me," climbing onto Sasuke's lap, Narusuke rubbed noses with the Uchiha before proceeding to give some lip service.

Making Naruto pitched back in nose bleed mode.

"Narusuke!! No fair! I want to kiss Sasu-touchan too!!" Sasuna pushed Narusuke off Sasuke's lap and also gave his favorite uncle a kiss. More blood spewed from Naruto.

"Ahem, kids. Please. No threesome in public," Neji croaked out while stemming his nose from spewing red liquid too.

"Well, if that doesn't prove these are our kids, I don't know what will," Shino stated.

"KIDS!!!"

"DADDY!!!"

Bodies entangled in a massive heap.

* * *

"Tell me everything you know," Tsunade demanded as the group shuffled inside the office. The kids were hugging their dads close, no doubt missing them very much during the last 3 years they were apart.

"We just woke up here," Narusuke explained.

"And when we did, we were in the orphanage," chirped little Sasuna.

"And the lady in charge told us that we were gonna be used for a school project," Shin added.

The guys looked at each other and back to Tsunade. She rolled her shoulders signaling that she didn't know what to do.

"I will definitely bring Sasuna home with me," Naruto insisted, gathering the teen up. He waited for Sasuke to follow him home. The Uchiha grasped his son's hand and led them away from the rest.

"Well, looks like we all have some snooping to do," Shikamaru concluded. Akichou stood beside his dad and left when the young genius did so. Tsunade watched with crooked eyebrows.

They need answers quick.

"Mom, dad?" Naruto wailed inside the mansion. Sasuke was in tow with Narusuke, since he didn't want to be home without his brother being there.

There was no telling what Fugaku can do to him.

"Hi honey!" Kushina shouted from the kitchen. The small group made its way towards her voice. They found her whipping out something for dinner.

"Oh, is Sasuke joining us? Hi Sasuke!"

"Mrs. Namikaze," Sasuke bowed.

"Such a handsome pretty boy. And who is this?"

"Mom, this is my break project. I am supposed to look after him and teach him a life lesson," Naruto pushed young Sasuna to meet his mom.

"Hello…I'm Sasuna," Sasuna muttered quietly. Kushina gushed at the mere cutesiness.

"Oh my gosh!! He looks so cute!! He looks like Sasuke!!" the female grabbed the child and proceeded to give him a hug.

"Oooo, is your parents okay with this?" Kushina asked. Sasuna looked at Naruto and Sasuke. The guys shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm, I'm…I'm an orphan," Sasuna replied.

"Oh no!!! You poor thing!!" Kushina ushered the boy and patted his head. Sasuna smiled into the embrace, a mother's hug sure feels something else. He likes Naruto's hugs though.

"I'll make sure to give you whatever you want!! It's like having a grandson!"

"Mom!! He's my responsibility!" Naruto whined and they proceeded to fight for the rights. Sasuke and Narusuke watched in amusement. Watching the scene made Narusuke more restless about seeing Sasuke's parents though. Will Sasuke's father be an ######## here too?

Sasuke was pulled out of his personal reminiscing when someone turned his chin towards the side and proceeded to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm home!" Minato announced, and smirked when he saw the blushing Uchiha. Naruto turned to see his dad and Sasuke looking like he was molested.

"Dad!! No harassment!!" Naruto lunged at his dad and tried to put a kick in. Minato sidestepped his son and crouched to see the newcomers.

"Why hello! This is a mini Sasuke! And here's a mini Naruto!" pulling Narusuke from behind Sasuke, the child squawked as Minato crushed him to his chest.

"Really!!?? Show me!" Kushina then proceeded to baby Narusuke too.

"Oh my gosh!! Just like Naruto!!" Sasuke, meanwhile, was enduring a cleansing ceremony by Naruto.

"Nghh, naru..,"

"No talk..(kiss)..must (kiss kiss) get rid…mmmhh…of (kiss) dad's," gasping for breath after a few more kisses, Naruto panted into his lover's ear.

"Naru-touchan~" Sasuna wailed. The rubbing he's receiving is waaay to much. Snapping his head towards the source, Naruto released Sasuke to reprimand his over dotting parents.

"Okay guys..that's enough,"

"Narusuke, we should be heading home too," Sasuke called out his son. Narusuke wished his bride goodbye and ran baby steps to his dad.

"See you tomorrow Sasu-baby," Minato called out, making Sasuke blush.

"DAAADD!!!"

* * *

Hi!! Everybody!! I updated finally!! This was sitting in my flash until today when I was rummaging for some data! So here it is!! Enjoy and sorry for the wait!! R n R please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Parenting the Progeny

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine

Their sons returned to their doll state with nothing but promises. 3 years later an unknown disease claims the advance generation one by one. Dead in one world only to be resurrected in another? Sequel fic to Babysitting BJDs.

* * *

Profile 7

Narusuke gulped as he enters the family reading room where Sasuke's parents were lounging after a hard days at work. Mikoto and Fugaku looked up from their book and newspaper respectively, and gave a questioning glance towards Sasuke regarding the young lad.

"Mom, dad. This is my break assignment, Narusuke," Sasuke informed his parents. The Uchiha couple blinked a few times before a sudden onset of flurry movements caused bafflement to the youngest Uchiha.

"Oh my gosh! He looks adorable. An exact replica of Naruto!" Mikoto gushed out while pressing her cheek on the little boy's.

"Except more intelligent," Fugaku scoffed. Turning his attention back towards his youngest, Fugaku coaxed Sasuke onto sitting next to him while his wife distracted herself with the supposed grandson.

"What exactly do you need to do here?"

"I guess be his parents, feed him, school him, guide him…," Sasuke droned out.

"And have you figured out how to achieve this financially and time-wise?"

"Aniki's gonna help me. And I think I'll take up a job to support him. I mean, that's what you guys did when you had me and aniki," Sasuke concluded. Satisfied, his father nodded and patted his head. Fugaku then got up and patted Narusuke's head on his way out.

Contented, Narusuke concluded that no, his granddad was not a douche in this universe. Mikoto took her grandson to a room beside Sasuke's to settle into while he was here.

"Otoutou," a voice called out behind Sasuke as he watched his son disappear with his mom.

"Aniki," Sasuke greeted his older brother and received a tap to his forehead when he turned. Scowling, Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"Where is Narusuke?" Itachi may not show it, but he was pretty anxious to meet his nephew again.

"With mom. Might be a while,"

"We'd best get to business then," Itachi concluded.

* * *

"What about modeling?" Itachi asked.

"No, I want something close to home and not so hectic," Sasuke retorted. With his looks he would probably have to do 4-5 high end photo shoots and have enough money to take care of Narusuke, but the company will probably want to sign him on contracts. And the combination of nude photos + fangirls + perverted gay photographers are a bit scary.

"Maybe you should start an internet venture," Itachi supplied. Sasuke put that on his list of possible jobs. So far on the list was waiter, pizza boy, bookstore assistant and internet venture.

"You should sell erotic videos of yourself. That would make you a millionaire," Itachi leisurely suggested. Sasuke twitched his left eye.

"MOM~! DAD~! Itachi wants me to sell dirty dirty videos of myself so that he could buy in secrecy!"

"Buy it? I'm directing it,"

"Don't tease your brother Itachi-dear," his mother's scornful voice was heard from upstairs.

"I'll buy your video Sasuke~" his dad's voice followed not short after.

"MOM~~!!"

* * *

In the end Sasuke settled for a host, in a club that caters to the rich. He works 2 hours a night when Narusuke was asleep. That way, he could spend his time with his son and get money at the same time. Joining his decision was Gaara and Neji, and they made a formidable trio. Just the tip from a single client allowed Sasuke to feed Narusuke for a week so he was pretty happy about it. Itachi decided to work there too to keep an eye on his baby brother.

Naruto was not so keen on letting Sasuke become a host, but as long as nobody touched him it was okay. Besides, being a host is better than working at the bar, and the clients knew the Uchiha's so nobody dared to do anything to offend them.

Naruto worked at the ramen shop, and often took Sasuna with him since there is a playground near the shop. The pay wasn't that good, but he enjoyed it. And Sasuna doesn't make high demands; just playing with Narusuke and occasionally dining out would make him happy already.

Lee opened a temporary day care centre based at his house. The gang dropped off their kids for private tutoring 2 hours a day, and gave Lee the fees. Since lee was so popular other students with small brother and sisters dropped off their kids too, enough for Lee to support his Wakari.

Chouji made an online shop selling his baking. Shikamaru handled the business and growing it into an empire in just a week. Shikashika and Akichou helped their dads with the work and had a taste in experiencing their first paid work.

Kiba helped out at his sisters vet clinic together with Shino. The vet clinic was in very good business since Shino decided to make a breeding program. The pet sold for a sum of money and Kiba's sister Hana was happy to split the earnings between them. Shin and Nuzuki helped taking care of the animals, and while Nuzuki enjoyed bugs more, seeing Shin laughing and petting a dog made him happy.

"Sasuke, my friend was praising your service the other day and wanted to hire you for his party! He said you could invite Neji and Gaara as well. He'll pay $1000 for an hour," Mikoto informed her youngest. Narusuke was in her lap, eating ice cream. Fugaku was sporting a very enthusiastic Sasuna, seeming that the child was an exact replica of Sasuke but with bigger, cuter eyes.

"Uncle Fuu~ want more, please," Ahh, Fugaku can die a happy man. Sasuna spends his time with Narusuke as much as he can, and they alternate between Sasuke's and Naruto's place.

Fugaku spooned some ice cream into the awaiting boy's mouth, while wiping excess ice cream from Narusuke's cheeks. While Sasuna was similar to Sasuke in looks, Narusuke's attitude was all Uchiha, and Fugaku couldn't help but be proud when Narusuke came back with bruises from fighting other kids defending his Uchiha name. The other kids had been saying mean stuff about his grandparents being creepy and that his dad was a servant, so Narusuke (and his gang of course) decided that a fight was much overdue.

Mikoto cried tears of joy while bandaging her grandson's first battle wound.

Sasuke scolded Narusuke but hugged him afterwards. Naruto treated the wounds with lots of kisses.

Fugaku gave Narusuke $2000. He also took note of the kids described and made sure that they pay, dearly for hurting his only grandson.

And Itachi? Well, let's just say the kids won't be able to digest properly for the next couple of weeks.

Since they're on their school break, the gang decided to have a big vacation during the last week of holidays. The guys agreed to go to a beach/camping trip where the kids could have some time off from their normal environment.

The Uchiha's threw a fit.

"I don't think that you should go to some remote place for camping. We could just camp here, behind the estate," Fugaku reasoned out.

"Then, Narusuke wouldn't really be away from his normal environment," Sasuke argued. Mikoto was sobbing in the background.

"For god sakes, mom, I'm not getting married or anything," Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke is getting married??!!" Mikoto wailed louder. Fugaku cursed under his breath. Itachi, who had just returned from his workplace, immediately rushed in after hearing the words 'Sasuke' and 'married'.

"Sasuke can't get married!"

"I'm not!"

"I still think it's too young for you to get married," Fugaku snorted.

"This is about me taking Narusuke to the reserve, which is 40 minutes away for a camping trip," Sasuke straightened it out.

"But you said married," Itachi commented.

"It was mom you idiot!" Sasuke growled at his brother.

"And besides, your fiancé is coming to meet you during that time. And we know how much you love him," Mikoto smiled.

Sasuke, Itachi and Narusuke face-faulted.

* * *

"Say what?!!" the gang chorused. Naruto accidentally crushed his cola.

"Apparently, I'm in love with my fiancé," Sasuke snorted. He was too shocked that morning when his mom told him of that news. Immediately he swept Narusuke into his arms and excused himself to his room. He then proceeded to contact his posse while Itachi stayed behind to find out about his supposed fiancé.

Naruto looked murderous, as he digested the information.

"I thought you guys kiss and stuff in front of the parents," Kiba muttered.

"Yeah, my mom said Naruto used to kiss me cause of his dad's sexual harassment, and that I shouldn't do it in front of my fiancé," Sasuke mumbled. Narusuke shifted in his lap and was let off when the kids called out to him. Narusuke wanted to be there for his dad, but Sasuke shook his head, signaling that he was okay.

"Go on, we adults have to talk," Sasuke urged his son to play with his peers. Sasuna was already tugging Narusuke's shirt. The reluctant teen went away after checking his dad a few times. They have some planning to do.

Itachi chose that moment to appear.

"So, you know who it is?" Lee urged the man. Itachi gave a shrug and sat down next to his baby brother.

"Well, yeah…it didn't go well,"

"_Mother, father, I will not stand for any of this," Itachi stood as Sasuke went away. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other and then sighed._

"_Itachi, we've been over this a million times," Mikoto began._

"_And I won't have your selfish needs destroy Sasuke's happiness," Fugaku butt in._

"_With all due respect, I believe Sasuke has already found his happiness next door," Itachi rebutted._

"_Minato??!!!"_

_No you retard. "It's that vile Naruto. I believe they may be more than friends,"_

"_Nonsense, Sasuke told us recently that they were nothing more than friends," Mikoto said back._

"_Then why do they kiss as they please?"  
_

"_Naruto helps detraumatize Sasuke from Minato's kisses," Fugaku huffed. Itachi wondered what other way he could tackle this so that they won't be too suspicious of the current situation. He had to help his brother or else that future hokage brat will go berserk and destroy everyone._

_He could just tsukiyomi his parents (again) but he can't access his sharingan here._

_Drats._

_There's no other way, Naruto will just have to court Sasuke (again) in front of his parents so that they could put this farce of an engagement to rest._

"_I see. Well, once Sasuke has overcome his 'joy', we shall ask him what he wants,"_

The gang nodded in agreement to Itachi's conclusion, while secretly hoping whoever Sasuke is engaged too isn't too troublesome. It would be awesome if it was someone they know, so the guy could be easily persuaded to act along.

If the person is from this universe, Naruto will just have to persuade him with his fists.

"Excuse me," Naruto took off towards his house, leaving Sasuke with the guys. Sasuke gave a sad look before he was engaged with the heated discussion of how to act in front of his parents.

* * *

Naruto went to see his parents. If he was going to woo Sasuke all over, he had to start somewhere.

Minato and Kushina were reading on the lawn.

"Naruto," Kushina greeted her son.

"Son," Minato patted the spot next to him. Naruto plomped down and took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad, "Naruto paused for effect "I'm in love with Sasuke and I want to marry him,"

Both his parents sputtered after hearing this.

"That's insane!!"

"I told you not to become so close to him!"

"The boy is already engaged!"

"Fugaku will have our heads!"

"Does the boy love you??!"

"MOM! DAD! Slow down, jeez," Naruto flailed his arms to calm them down. "I don't know about Sasuke, but I'm pretty sure he loves me too," damn sure "I figured you guys would let me fight for the things I want, and I swear, I've never wanted anything more than him,"

"Son, his parents…," Minato was about to stop the madness when Naruto showed his Uzumaki teary eyes™.

"Please, guys. I love him so much…and I can't pretend to ignore it anymore. I just wish you would give me your blessings to court him," Minato sighed and gathered Naruto into his arms. He knew that this would happen, I mean, Sasuke was a bomb! That body is hawt!

"Naruto, of course we would back you up honey!" Kushina joined the body pile. The trio sobbed dramatically through Naruto's emotional breakdown. Naruto smirked discreetly, so his parents know his intentions. It would be bad if his parents were against him.

One down.

* * *

Sasuke walked from his bed to the balcony door, where he knew that Naruto was throwing small pebbles. Naruto smiled brightly when his beloved opened the door and peeked down to him.

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you,"

"I'll be down in a bit," Sasuke crept back inside only to emerge through the kitchen doors minutes later. Naruto grasped his beloved hands.

"Sorry about leaving you. I had to take care of business," Naruto sat down on the lawn with his beloved. Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"I went to convince my parents,"

"Did they…?"

"They accepted it. You of all people should know no one can resist these," Naruto made his eyes watery and bulged his eyes a bit. Sasuke smirked and chuckled.

"True, I never managed to resist that,"

"Then you won't say no if I wanted some x-rated activities?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows for effect. Already his hand had crept up to rest at Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke scoffed but nonetheless accepted the advances. Naruto was about to push his boyfriend down when...

"Feck NO! I am not one of you guy's fiancé!" both young men snapped their heads to see the newcomer.

"Suigetsu??!!"


End file.
